Our present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for the rolling of prerolled lengths of strip into wide strip and, more particularly, to the production of wide strip by a rolling process in which prerolled lengths of strip, also referred to as rough-rolled strip, is passed through a finishing line comprising a plurality of hot-rolling stands so as to be hot rolled in the formation of so-called wide strip. Thus the invention relates to a rolling process in which rough-rolled strip is hot rolled to wide strip in a finishing line comprising a plurality of hot-rolling stands.